hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Richard/@comment-91.235.236.102-20150402153019
Okay. So. In my opinion Richard is nothing more than mass hysteria. Like you've heard about Adolf Hitler and can Picture this "personification of evil", everyone in Miami will have heard about Jacket an how he killed hundreds of People for no apparent reason. That's not an comparison of those two persons but I wanna make the point that you hear about bad People. And most certainly you get a Picture of that Person. And exactly that is Richard: The personification of all the fears and everything bad that a Person thinks, because Jacket left an impression that would haunt People and scare them. He could also be an imaginative Version of Jacket which Plays in this theory. Imagine that a guy like Jacket would have lived in your Town or even neighborhood and would have slaughtered People, mass-murder like. It wouldn't leave you calm. More like the opposite. Some People might not even go out after dark because of fright it might happen again. But what leaves this haunting Impression of Jacket is his Chicken Rubber Mask. People will not remember his face, but they will remember the inhuman lunatic wearing a chicken mask murdering people. In any way: People would talk and think about it. That's exactly what happens to all protagonists of HM2. They have bad thoughts of things and naturally they're thinking about Richard who tells them what is bad. It's their own negative subconscious reaction to things. For example for Mark, that foreshadows that everything could go wrong. This is the subconsciousness which has self-doubts. Richter mistakes his own sub-consciousness for Jacket and apologizes. Richard thanks him. That's exactly what Richter WANTS to hear. He wants to have some Kind of redemption. Which he gives himself. He's like :"I think Jacket would have liked that I apologize". Manny is the only one Richard doesn't get. This would basically mean that he doesn't get himself and I think that is correct because None of us really knows why this character did what he did. And maybe he doesn't know this himself. The Son shouldn't follow his father's footsteps. That's a subconscious reaction to the downfall (no pun for the future intended) of his father because he sometimes realizes that his father failed otherwise he wouldn't have gotten himself killed. The Mobster must have certainly heard that all his "colleagues" must have been killed, so he had to be extra cautious. So his Subconsciousness tells him exactly that. Beard appears in this last room because he must've heard about Jacket through media and that he would kill People while wearing an animal mask. Because those two were friends Richard says that he wishes that they would've met under different circumstances, because this should not be the way how friends should see each other after a Long time. And finally there's Evan, which brought me up on this theory. I dunno exactly what Richard said, but it was something like "I am the opposite what you're working on/for". And this is correct in multiple meanings: He realizes that Richard/Jacket, the mass murderer, is the reason why he loses his Family because he is obsessive with his Story and doesn't care as much about his Family as he's supposed to. That's one meaning to Interpret it. The other would be that he is working on a Story. And since Richard, so Jacket, is the opposite of everything he works for this means that there is no incredible Story. It's just a guy phoned by dudes to kill Mafia Mobsters. Nothing more nothing less. There is no epic conspiracy behind all of it. Just a blank case of mass hysteria.